


Idiota

by CreamyTreat



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyTreat/pseuds/CreamyTreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La furia le ciega completamente y se ensaña. Quiere arrancarle la piel y romperle todos los huesos, uno a uno; porque esa es de la única manera en que ese infeliz se sentiría un poco como él se siente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiota

Título: Idiota.  
Fandom: Saint Seiya.  
Claim: Aioros/Shura.  
Extensión: 455 palabras.  
Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.

Shura prefiere no pensar y hacer ese trabajo como la máquina que se supone que es. Los ojos se le nublan, ataca nuevamente y no piensa que es a Aioros a quien tiene que matar. Él cae sin remedio; no puede defenderse, está muy herido como para combatir. En situaciones normales, Sagitario tendría más oportunidades, siempre le había ganado, pero esta vez no. No hay escape.

La furia le ciega completamente y se ensaña. Quiere arrancarle la piel y romperle todos los huesos, uno a uno; porque esa es de la única manera en que ese infeliz se sentiría un poco como él se siente.

Traicionado, humillado, usado.

Otro golpe y Aioros escupe sangre.

Su mejor amigo se está muriendo. Ni hablar, él se está muriendo.

No debería sentirse así, a él no lo traicionaron, sino a Atenea.

Traidor, escoria; eso es lo que es. Le odia.

Sangre, montones de sangre por el piso. Puede que un poco sea suya, pero sin duda hay más de Aioros. Mentiría si dijese que no lo disfruta.

Hay una llama en su interior que clama y no es precisamente la de su cosmos. Es algo que ruge desde la boca del estómago y le hace rechinar los dientes cuando sube a la boca en forma de bilis.

No sabe exactamente qué es, quizá su amor la Diosa o el odio por su mejor amigo. Es posible que ambos se estén peleando y ese fuese el resultado. Les odia a ambos, no quiere sentir ninguno.

Aioros cae al suelo derrotado. Se intenta levantar como siempre, demasiado terco. Pero ahora peleas por ti mismo, ¿eh?

Recuerdos fugaces cruzan su mente unos segundos: promesas de grandeza, entrenamientos, marcas en la historia, sangre derramada, travesuras cuando eran niños y otros tipos de travesuras cuando crecieron.

Pero eso no importa ahora cuando Shura tiene el pie apoyado sobre el hombro del sagitariano, impidiéndole levantarse. Él se remueve con dolor y gime, parece que allí hay una herida y no la visto. Mejor.

Shura no se da cuenta de que no han hablado hasta que la voz casi no le sale:

—¿Últimas palabras?

No reconoce su voz y cree que su acompañante tampoco.

—Idiota. —La risa le queda atorada porque vuelve a escupir sangre.

Shura casi nunca le prestaba atención a sus palabras y esta ocasión no es la excepción; levanta su brazo, lanza su ataque.

Aioros está muerto. Misión cumplida, el nombre de Atenea está limpio.

Mentira. Él lo sabe.

Y aun así, su mente preferirá mentirse por años pensando que no dejó oportunidad de sobrevivir a Aioros, que dos caballeros murieron esa noche.


End file.
